


Beautiful Strangers and A Bottle of Rum

by topshelfwayhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Please be gentle, id say fluff, my first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topshelfwayhaught/pseuds/topshelfwayhaught
Summary: Character A vows to do something nice for a stranger during the Christmas time. Character B is that stranger.Wynonna needs to be nice.





	Beautiful Strangers and A Bottle of Rum

**Author's Note:**

> Shows up 20 minutes late to the "Christmas fics" with starbucks.

Wynonna Earp was known as a bit of a Grinch around the holidays.   
Waverly did not mind reminding her of that any time she could.   
At the homestead Waverly was getting things ready for their Christmas dinner while Wynonna walked around with a grumpy expression and her coffee mug with her. 

“I’m just saying, you could show a little bit of excitement this year! Things aren’t as bad as they have been before. Were together, things are good with you and Doc, and we haven’t had any crazy life changing events for at least two months now”

“Don’t forget that you finally dumped that loser chump! I’d say that’s the best life changing event you’ve ever had” 

“At least Champ wasn’t a Grinch when it came to Christmas time” 

“Yeah, well. My Christmas time memories aren’t the best. An absent mother, a dead sister, and an alcoholic father doesn’t really give you the best of the holidays baby girl”   
with a sigh Waverly put down the decoration in her hand and turned around to face her sister 

“I know we don’t have the best track record when it comes to .... well anything really. But we can do our own thing now, we can make our happy memories. All I am saying is that you could try a little harder. I know you’re the tough-grumpy-never do anything nice for anyone- “

“I do nice things for people!”

“-type of person, but you can try to be a little bit less grinchy” 

“Hey! Im nice, I do nice things for people all the time!”

 

“Oh yeah? Name one nice thing you have done for someone this week?”

“Well, I uh I .... did the...uh for. And! When...the uhm”

“My point exactly” 

“I can be nice; I can do nice things for people” 

“Sure you can” Waverly picked up her decoration and began to walk around again, trying to find the perfect spot for it. 

“I can! And ill prove it! Just you wait. I bet you a bottle of rum that I can do at least one nice thing for someone today!”

“Rum? No whiskey?”

“Oh no, I have so many bottles of that stuff, I’m pretty much set for the next couple of months.”

“Of course you are” Waverly replied with a gentle tease and an eye roll. 

“I can prove it to you baby girl! One bet. Wynonna Earp will so something nice for someone today”

“And if you cannot do that, what do I get?”

“If I lose I will wear that ugly Christmas sweater you got me. But, when I win you will give me a bottle of rum. A nice bottle too, none of that cheap stuff!”

“you’ve got yourself a deal sis”Wynonna replied as she grabbed her coat and headed towards the front door

“Wait you’re doing this now?! You’re supposed to help me to get ready for the party!”

“No worries Jeremy and Rosita will be coming by soon to help. I’m on a mission!”

“Wynonna!!” she shouted as Wynonna closed the door 

 

 

Turns out that to Wynonna “doing something nice” means inviting a complete stranger to Christmas dinner.

It wasn’t completely awkward, just a bit uncomfortable as they all sat around the dinner table staring at the redheaded woman sitting in between Rosita and Jeremy.  
Wynonna sat at one end of the table with a smile on her face and a bottle of whiskey in her hand. 

The rest of the gang sat there in silence as they waited for Waverly to bring out main meal. 

Waverly had no idea that a stranger sat in the middle of her dining room table, she had been in the kitchen all day, so it could be said that seeing this kind stranger was a bit of a surprise to her. 

“Thank you all for being so patient the turkey was taking a little longer than planned and....oh! hi!” she stopped in her tracks as she took notice of the newcomer sitting at the table 

“uhm who is this?” Waverly asked turning to Wynonna 

“This is Nicole! She’s new in town, and since I have such a kind heart I thought it would be nice to invite her to dinner, since I’m such a nice person I did not want my friend here to spend Christmas alone, because I’m sooo nice to people” 

The awkward silence that followed was interrupted by Nicoles soft voice 

“I can go” Nicole said as she pointed to the door with her thumb 

“Nonsense! Please stay, a friend of Wynonna is a friend of ours”Waverly replied with a soft smile 

“Oh were not friends I just met her at the bar and she looked lonely so I thought it would be nice to invite her over!” Wynonna spoke up from her chair as she drank from her glass full of whiskey 

“Right. Of course you did” Waverly spoke with a sigh “could you help me with something in the kitchen please. Now” 

All heads turned to Wynonna as she obliviously sat there with a smile on her face

“oh! Me?”she asked once she realized Waverly was speaking to her 

The Earp sisters both made their way into the kitchen. Leaving the stranger behind with their friends around the dinner table 

“So you’re new to town? “Dolls was the one to speak up to break the awkward silence in the group 

“uh yeah, yes! Just moved here a few days ago.” Nicole answered with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes 

The hushed conversation of the sisters could be heard through the door; the group could not make up exactly what they were saying but they could tell that they were having a hushed argument. 

“And what is the reason that brings you to our lovely town?” Doc asked 

“Work. I am starting a new position at the police station in a few days” 

“Oh! You’re the new officer! Uh officer Haught correct?” Jeremy jumped in to the conversation. Trying his best to be included   
“Yes that is me”Nicole gave him a bright smile 

“Welcome to crazy town sister, you are in for a wild ride” Rosita lifted her glass and drank from it. The group followed with a “cheers to that” and drank as well.

After that Wynonna and Waverly came out from the kitchen and sat down. Each at opposite sides of the table.

They began to eat and have a light conversation with everyone. Nicole was introduced to Waverly, who did her best to get to know the newest officer in town. 

Dinner was lovely, and after some time the conversation started flowing and things didn’t feel so awkward amongst the group. 

When dinner was over, Nicole offered to help Waverly to clean while the rest of the group moved to the living room for games. 

“Thank you for the help” Waverly passed a stack of plates to Nicole 

“No thank you for letting me stay. This was way better than my planned pizza for one and Netflix marathon alone.” 

“Well it was our pleasure to have you over”

It was surprising to Waverly how much she enjoyed talking to Nicole throughout the night. While cleaning they had more time to talk alone, and they definitely had more time to flirt with each other. Without the gang around, Waverly really felt like she could flirt back with Nicole. They dragged out their time together in the kitchen and by the end of the night they were throwing flirty looks across the room. 

When it was time for Nicole to go Waverly offered to walk her out.

“Thank you again for not kicking me out. You are all very lovely people” 

“Oh yeah we have our moments, and it would awful of me to kick out such a beautiful woman on Christmas day” Waverly said with a shy smile

“Well maybe I can make it up to you? Perhaps some coffee? Perhaps next week?” Nicole always knew how to be smooth with the ladies.

“uhm yeah, yeah that would be nice” 

“Great! It’s a date!......It is a date right? “Nicole leaned down and asked the question in a hushed tone   
Waverly couldn’t help but chuckle at that 

“Yes Nicole it’s a date” 

A week later a bottle of rum made its way to Wynonnas desk, under the bottle there was a note. 

“As promised, the best rum for the best sister.  
Maybe you should do more nice things for beautiful  
Strangers more often ;)”  
“Yuck, Gross” Wynonna said to herself as she remembers Waverly telling her all about her date with Nicole and how they shared a “lovely” kiss when Nicole dropped her off at home.

Wynonna opened the bottle of rum and took a sip from it   
“Top shelf man, Top shelf” she said as she threw herself down on her chair and kicked her feet up on her desk.  
Maybe doing nice things for others wasn’t so bad after all


End file.
